Magnetic tape data storage cartridges and the magnetic tape data storage drives which read and write data to the magnetic tape data storage cartridges are typically reliable means of providing long term storage of information. Data is written to a magnetic tape data storage cartridge by a magnetic tape data storage drive, the cartridge is typically removed from the drive and stored in a storage shelf of an automated data storage library and/or removed to a long term storage facility, and may at some subsequent time be read by another magnetic tape data storage drive. Should an application or applications not cycle through multiple drives, for example, all jobs start on the same drive, and if that drive is busy try the next, errors in the data transfer process, for example, from defective cartridges, will be concentrated in the first drive. Thus, the assumption may be made that the problem lies with the magnetic tape data storage drive, resulting in the replacement of the drive, with accompanying warranty expense by the drive supplier, and may result in replaced and returned drives having “no defect found”. One approach is to interrupt the application experiencing data errors, to move cartridges that have evidenced errors from drive to drive, and test the cartridges in another drive. This approach is not necessarily appreciated by the user of the drives and cartridges.